


Care

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's being the good boss and he of course has to inspect the damage when Ianto gets a little too close to a Weevil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nicci, for cheering me on and commenting on how predictable Jack could be.
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, bandage

Ianto tugged at his jacket, trying to find a more comfortable position as he stood behind Jack, who was seated at his desk. He hadn't fully managed to keep out of reach of a Weevil's claws that morning. After a lot of cursing and having to endure Owen's snipes while he patched him up, Ianto had pulled out his spare clothes and had returned to take care of his duties.

If Jack noticed the little mishap during the workday, Ianto could say goodbye to the chance of getting him to sign the paperwork he'd put in front of him five minutes earlier. Not that Jack was a slacker, but he would jump at the chance to strip Ianto of his suit and inspect the wound himself.

Ianto noticed with a satisfied smile that Jack had managed to sign the last of the documents and that meant Ianto could file it all away and get on with other work. Or rather, that was what he thought he could do.

Jack pushed the paperwork aside and gently took hold of Ianto's wrist to guide him around to sit on the desk in front of him. "I hear you had a little accident with a Weevil," Jack said quietly, resting his hand just below where the bandage on Ianto's left hip was, under the clothes.

"It's nothing," Ianto said evenly. This of course meant he had to rearrange his schedule. It would be at least half an hour before Jack would let him back out of the office.

"I'll be the judge of that," Jack mumbled, looking up at Ianto through his lashes for a moment, then undid Ianto's trousers, urging him to lean forward so he could gently push them down. Undoing the jacket and pulling up the shirt to make room, Jack tutted when he saw the bandage.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm okay, you know." He tried to ignore his arousal with Jack so close to his naked cock.

Jack didn't answer, but leaned forward to press his lips along the bandage. At least Ianto hadn't torn the wound open again, because the bandage was still nice and white. Light kisses were lined up along the edge of the bandage, where the skin was tender and a little itchy from the seal. There was little pain. Owen might be an occasional arsehole, but his drugs were damned good.

Ianto couldn't help but sigh a little. It felt good when Jack was in this mood. Ianto _did_ like to think it meant Jack cared about his well-being.

"We'll have to be careful tonight," Jack mumbled against his skin.

Ianto felt the flush heating his face. What they had was still fairly new, but he enjoyed the hint of having sex, even if it would have to be done carefully until the wound had healed completely.

Jack turned his head and nuzzled along the shaft of Ianto's cock, which was happily bopping up and down at the attention it was given.

Closing his eyes and swallowing hard, Ianto suppressed a moan as Jack's hands came around his hips and gripped his naked arse.

Jack licked his way slowly from the root of Ianto's cock to the tip, slipping it inside his mouth, pushing at the foreskin with his tongue and lips.

Ianto moaned deep in his throat. If Jack had decided that a blowjob was what Ianto needed, then Ianto wasn't going to argue with him. Jack slid his mouth a little further down and Ianto bit his lower lip as the tip of his cock rubbed against the roof of Jack's mouth. This was going to be a slow one, he could tell from the unhurried movements of Jack's mouth.

Putting his hands on the desk behind him, Ianto leaned back a little to take the pressure off his wound. He did not fancy having to explain to Owen that he'd torn the damned thing open while being sucked off by their boss.

Jack took him deeper and swallowed around Ianto's cock. Ianto suppressed noises crowding his throat and all that came out was a small whimper. Jack slacked his grip on one arse cheek and slid a finger along the cleft of Ianto's arse and Ianto bit into his lower lip to keep from shouting as he came hard and fast.

So much for a slow blowjob.

Jack sat back slowly, only reluctantly sliding his mouth off Ianto's cock. Wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, he grinned up at Ianto. "I hadn't expected you to be that close already."

"I've been standing behind you for five minutes," Ianto said lazily. "I was hard long before you pulled down my trousers.

"Endorphins," Jack said with a smirk, "gotta love nature's own happy-drug."

 **The End**


End file.
